Making those changes
by Modela12
Summary: The effects of luc's departure and his return on everyone. Not good synopsis. my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story I love the Leddi story so here's my own random thoughts on the effects of luc's departure and his return**

**'LUC!' **Eddi screamed as she jumped up from her bed, sweating like crazy, breathing heavy and fast. She looked to her digital clock 02:00 am it said in bright neo numbers** 'great! have to get to work at 6:00' **and last nights session with the various cocktails and many shots of vodka were playing a brass band in her head, but it didn't help her forget him which was the most point of her getting drunk.

She woke up again for about the third time in the past 2 weeks for the same reason... the memory of him... the man who she had gained to trust... the man who confused her... infuriated her... the man who had gone awol... Luc Hemmingway.

Seven weeks he's been gone and Micheal Spence and her 'favourite nosey cow' Chrissie williams had both been asking the same questions** 'when is luc coming back?' 'Did anything happen between you two?'** Those questions continuously went round her mind, but recently it just got to her every time she walked onto AAU all she could see was fragments of him around the corridors the desk, it felt like he had entanced her mind so her mind was almost consumed with thoughts of him.

In both their minds they finally both had each other but there was doubt in both their minds but for different reasons eddi's was because she was worried incase it all ended in a mess... which it has really. Luc's doubt was getting to close to her and then hurting her which hurt him at the very thought...

Which is why he left to get his head clear so he could come back and prove that he could commit to himself, AAU and Eddi. So as he sat in his small caravan he sat on his chair looking out the window thinking of every possible scenario of what could happen when he returns and not just with eddi neither there was Sacha, Chrissie and the rest of the ward to consider and what they'd say.

But there was only way to find out which scenario was right as he wasn't just staring out of his window at any ordinary view... it was Holby city hospital, with only 4 hours till 6 am where he'd have to go in and face the music


	2. Chapter 2

6 AM

As she walked through the hospital car park she could feel the cold, crisp air hit her with every blow. Looking around the car park she only narrowly missed looking at the caravan that could only have meant one thing... if she's seen it that is

However he had seen her through the window slightly hoping that she would see his home and get the fury of McKee over and done with but someone didn't want to make that happen but who was he kidding Luc Hemmingway's relationship with Eddi McKee wasn't easy it was anything but... So he got out and decided to face the ward where he was drawn to and the woman he couldn't escape no matter how much he tried it hurt to forget.

Her mind was far away until ''what's up you look like you'd rather be swimming with the sharks than be here'' the voice that had become so familiar after only a few weeks. '' What? Sorry and whatever gave you that idea I love working here and listening to your very clear sarcasm Max '' Eddi's tone was as much sarcastic as usual but had a flirtatious under tone that had developed over the past few weeks with Max and it helped her get over Luc Hemmingway so why not! That's what she always thought since he just done a magic disappearing act on everyone, but today something was different she didn't know why but she had a gut feeling that something was going to happen today it was annoying but she was listening to it so kept her mind open.

'**HELP ME'** a murmured voice that came out of nowhere as Luc walked down the corridor towards AAU casually when he heard the voice he looked around to find a young man lying there on the floor pale like a ghost and as Luc ran to check on him he checked his pulse to find it weak and fading fast **'****OK can you tell me your name and how you even got **here' Luc said as calmly as possible but the panic could be heard as he tried to keep the young man awake **'****Shane, my name's Shane' the young man said weakly taking a breath after each word' ****'****OK Shane my name's Luc Hemmingway I'm a doctor here I'm going to get you help' **but Shane started to drift to sleep so Luc kept taping his face to keep him away and put one of Shane's arms round his shoulder and lifted him up since there was no one or no wheelchairs in sight and AAU was close practically in sight so as Luc practically carried Luc onto AAU he froze for a second looking at the door knowing there was no turning back...

Meanwhile behind those doors just a few minutes before Eddi and Max were in random conversation about their patient Mrs. James when they heard Chrissie and Sasha Laughing about wedding plans 'is anyone else sick of hearing them talk about weddings' max whispered in eddi's ear quietly and even though Sasha was a close friend of Eddi's she had to agree 'yeah I am getting tired of it actually' she said as they both laughed. Suddenly they heard a bang as the door barged open which made her jump then as she stood up she ran round as she and max heard someone shout 'can I get some help please'


	3. Chapter 3

As she saw him her mind went into overload with everything that had happened and getting over him here he was. 'What happened?' Max asked him not knowing who he was bringing her back to reality ' i don't know i was walking up the corridor to get here and i found him like this all i know is his name is Shane.'

'OK let's get him into bed 3 please NOW!'Eddi shouted as they dragged him to the bed then they hooked him upto monitors and iv drips. 'Ok let's get bloods U&E'S all the usual please Eddi' Max asked quickly and without hesitation she ran and got the eqiutment and ran back which silently gave cue for Max and Luc Left Eddi to do what she was told and Eddi and Luc shared quick glances as he walked past.

**'sooo why were you on your way up here... you said earlier you were on your way here when you came across Shane.' **max asked casually as he sat and leaned back on his chair ' **Well um complicated story i actually work here i'm Luc Hemmingway and you are?' 'Oh sorry i'm Max schielder i'm actually the new-ish Locum so your the famous Luc Hemmingway'** just before Luc could Answer Sascha came up behind him **'Luc? Your back! i thought you left but oh well welcome back we missed you even if we might not show it' **nudging to eddi'**but at least your back and you've met Max ! **Sascha said in his usual cheery optimistic voice with Chrissie mearly smiling and only saying a simple hi before walking off back to her paitent.** 'it'll get better' **Sascha said before walking of just as Eddi came up and walked round the deskbending over to the computer that Max was Sitting by **' it isn't usually a nurses job to check records is it? **Luc smiled trying to get her to at least talk to him '** Well not that it's any of your buissness but i'm not a normal nurse. and Max i've done his Bloods and U&Es and sent them to the lab and done the usual but nothing has come up and nothing on the records so we'll just have to wait for the results'** and with that she walked into the free office to fill in over due paper work about the recent incident with a paitent and write up Mrs. James' Notes onto the system saying that she had just been discharged, when all of a sudden Max walked in** 'are you ok?' **he asked calmly **'yeah why wouldn't i be?' 'well i heard rumours about you and him so i was just wondering..' yeah well don't wonder'** she said as she stood up standing exteremly close to him knowing that Luc was watching pratically staring daggers at Max as he stood behind the nurses station trying to find anything on their paitent 'and by the way thanks for the drrinks the other night' she said flitingly ' anytime' he said seductivly and with that she walked out heading to the one place she felt comfortable... the roof


End file.
